Fate
by Lord Shinta
Summary: fate seemed to have a very funny twisted sense of humor when it came to the raven haired miko, it's never been so clear when Rin comes to her in a time of need and she is thrust into sesshomaru's world. sum sucks story is better SessxKag - Hiatus
1. Prelude

AN: wee I haven't written an Inuyasha story in so long! I have been on a Inuyasha high for the past month or so since the new season of the anime came out.. And been on a real Sesshomaru/Kagome ship once more. For all you that read the dark prince.. I'm still working on it just hitting massive road blocks to the story so I'm hoping writing this one out will help unblock it.

Disclaimer: come now do you really think I own these guys?

**pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/Sango , Kikyo bashing.. If you love Kikyo don't read. WARNING! Will contain spoilers to Inuyasha: Final Act **

……………………………

**Prelude**

……………………………

"**I…HATE….HIM!"**

**Kagome stomped off towards the hot springs her bath supplies in one hand. Inuyasha was the most pig headed egotistical ass hole she had ever met. **

"**why do I put up with him!" her angry voice echoed off the tree's and the wind was her only response. **

**Kicking a rock angrily, she stomped up to the springs and sat down on the grass fuming. She had asked for a couple days to go back to her time so she could restock her supplies and just visit with her family. But the great and powerful Inuyasha had thrown a tempter tantrum that would make a 2 year old sit up and take notice. **

**That little tantrum had gotten him the mother of all sit's**

**Was it really so much to ask for a few days?! Grabbing a rock she hucked it into the hot springs. **

**Sighing she decided she better get this over with before Inuyasha decided to come after her because she was taking to long. Stripping from her clothes she moved into the warm water sighing contently. This is one thing she did miss about the modern era.. A hot bath!**

**The rustling of the bushes caught her attention and caused her to sink into the water slightly. Stupid her had left her bow and arrows back at the camp next to her bag.**

**//go figure…the one time I actually need them is the one time I forget them.// **

**Sinking more into the water she watched a set of bushes directly in front of her ready to scream for Inuyasha, she didn't feel any demonic aura's near by but that didn't mean it wasn't a wild animal that decided that she looked like a boiled chicken. **

**A flash of red and yellow checkered kimono appeared under one of the bushes before said kimono was tossed ontop of the bush. **

"**Rin?" Kagome called out being able to recognize that little kimono anywhere. A shocked gasp was heard behind the bush and with it came an equally familiar head. **

"**Kagome-chan?" **

**The little girl walked out timidly, her cheeks wet from obvious tears. Kagome was about to ask what was wrong when he caught sight of a red dripping down little Rin's legs. **

**She smiled despite herself, Rin was that age now wasn't she. She giggled wondering how the Great lord of the west was going to take now having to raise a teenage girl. **

"**come here Rin." she said kindly holding her arms out for the sweet little girl she viewed as a little sister. They had not traveled together a lot but those times she had the three girls of the group had turned all into sisters and it had proved to have it's benefits among the men of the groups. **

**Quickly Rin launched herself into the spring and into Kagome's arms. "Kagome-chan, Jaken-Sama said Sesshomaru-sama would find me disgusting now cause I smelled like foul blood." **

**Kagome growled at the imps idiocy, girls even in her time were embarrassed and scared when they finally hit women hood, she could only image poor Rin here who was raised by the Ice lord himself and a imp that didn't know when it was a good time to shut his mouth.**

**//great….gotta have the talk with her…// this was not how she wanted to spend her night but she wasn't about to let this precious little girl go back to that stupid toad crying and upset and with out knowing what was actually going on with her body.**

**//I wonder where Sesshomaru was during this exchange.// she thought to herself absently as she began to explain everything to the girl.**

**Thank the Kami's that Rin was a very smart little girl and didn't need to be told anything twice, even now she soaked everything up like a sponge. **

**The little…. Well pre teen wiped her eyes and sniffled and hugged onto Kagome tighter. "thank you Kagome-chan" releasing her Rin started to swim about the hot springs happily.**

"**uh..Rin… where was Sesshomaru during all of this?" stopping Rin tilted her head to the side. "I don't know, he left just after dawn, he normally comes back at nightfall." which ment that great Inu-youkai would come back to the smell of Rin's blood…this was just boding so well for her tonight. Two pissed dogs… great!**

"**do you have any spare clothes Rin?" Kagome asked pulling herself from the springs and wrapped her towel around her. **

**Rin's little eyebrows drew down and she shook her head. "No, the kimono is all I have.. And it's getting to small now." **

**That Kagome was not surprised about, the little girl had been running around with the same kimono since she was 6 or 7, she was honestly surprised it hadn't ripped off the quickly growing girl. "well you can barrow some of mine until Sesshomaru gets you a new one. And I'll lend you some of my supplies until I can get back and get you some of your own."**

**Rin positively beamed at this and lept out of the springs and rushed over to Kagome. Shaking her head Kagome picked up the second towel she normally used for her hair and wrapped it around the little girl. Rin had way to much energy at times, if this were her she would be curled in a little ball on the floor in the nearest hut biting of Inuyasha's head for even breathing wrong. She got SEVEAR PMS now a days, and even Inuyasha wasn't generally stupid enough to piss her off then.**

**Picking up her supplies the two girls headed back towards the campsite. If Rin had come to the springs then Sesshomaru's camp was not far from their own, the Tai-Youkai would find them if they didn't get back to the camp before him. **

**Reaching the edge of the camp Kagome quickly dressed in her night clothes and turned to Rin. "stay here Rin I'll bring you some clothes to change into.. This way a certain hentai won't be ogling you." **

**Rin giggled even though she didn't understand what ogling meant, she just knew all about the monk from her big sisters. **

**Turning to the camp Kagome ignored the irate half demon that was sitting up in his normal tree. **

"**Oi! Wench! Why do I smell Sesshomaru's brat near by." **

"**Inuyasha…" his ears instantly went flat against the back of his head. "sit." her ears were greeted by the distinctive sound of Inuyasha's face meeting it's old friend earth once more. Shippo from his spot in Kagome's sleeping bag was laughing at the dumb Hanyou and telling him he needed to learn. How many times now had Kagome told him to stop calling her wench. **

**When she was a teen Kagome had put up with it, but now that she was an adult wench once more became the insult it was in her time and she was not putting up with it from the hanyou's mouth. She had a name and he better damn well learn how to use it all the time. She wasn't women, wench, bitch or miko. Her mother gave her the name Kagome and that was the only thing she would respond to now. She would train the pup sooner or later, if sit's didn't work her next resort was going to be smacking him with a rolled up newes paper…. And then neutering him as a last resort though…. The more she thought about it the neutering sounded better and better. **

**Giggling to herself, she took out a pair of older smaller clothes from her backpack and walked back into the forest where Rin was giggling herself watching the group in the clearing. **

"**I'm sorry Rin, all I have that will fit you are older clothes." which meant it was actually her old school uniform. Why her mother still packed it she would never know, why she still had it after 6 years was a mystery all on it's own.**

**Dressing the girl she smiled. It was a little big on her, but that was a good thing, the skirt didn't sit as high up on the thighs as it did her when she wore it so hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't get his knickers in to much of a twist. **

**And speaking of ice lord….**

**Standing up she looked towards the west feeling the every powerful youkai aura that could only belong to the tai-youkai. **

**This was night was about to get so much better. **

………………………………

* * *

**AN: that was just a fast punch out for a prelude. We will get into the real story in the next chapter. I hope you all like this ^_^ I plan on making it different from what is normally written (most the stories seem to fallow the exact same story line so I'm gonna twist it up a little) please review if you like it.. Reviews keep me motivated **


	2. Lord Sesshomaru

AN: not many reviews T_T but I can't expect much as it seems like Inuyahsa is not as trolled as say Harry potter or -shutters- twilight. But I hope as the story gets going that there will be more watchers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

………………………….

Chapter one: Lord Sesshomaru

………………………….

::At Sesshomaru's camp::

Sesshomaru gently landed on the out skirts of the make shift camp his servant and ward had made while he was patrolling his lands. He resisted the urge to sigh and curl in front of the fire and fall asleep for the next three months.

His increased absence from the western lands had allowed lesser but extremely power hungry Youkai to attempt to throw him from his throne. He had squashed them pretty quickly and returned back to his small pack.

Upon landing the first thing that assaulted his overly sensitive nose was blood.. Not just any blood.. Rin's blood.

His eyes narrowed as they quickly scanned the camp. The blood was old, at least a few hours now and it was only a little, but it was the fact it was Rin's blood his own blood started to boil, his beast clawing at the blinds that held it into check.

Spotting his retainer but not his ward, his beast became harder to control with each step he took towards Jaken. He would never admit it to anyone but his beast had claimed the young human girl as his daughter and it would do anything to protect the young girl.

Jaken squeaked seeing his beloved lord was back and scrambled forward bowing low. "lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken leapt towards his master only to be met face first with his lords solid metal boot.

"Jaken..where is Rin." Jaken faltered as he sat up looking at his lord, he knew that tone and that at this moment his very life was at stake.

"she left to take a bath in the hot springs my lord," he gulped as those amber eyes narrowed just a light fraction which was the equivalent to a death glare for the grand Tai-Youkai.

Sesshomaru could sense that his retainer was leaving something out, and most likely it was the reason for the smell of Rin's blood.

Knowing he would get no answer from the imp he moved off into the forest the shadows swallowing his pure white form. Jaken sweat dropped tears building in his eyes, he was in deep shit with his lord.

* * *

Reaching the clearing that housed the small hot springs his eyes fell upon the red and yellow checkered kimono that still remained discarded on top of a small bush at the edge of the clearing. Picking the fabric up the scent of Rin hit his sensitive nose along with the scent of her blood.

Turning the fabric over in his hands a slightly quizzical expression caused his eyebrows to slant slightly, a small amount of blood stained the lower part of her kimono on the back. It was a strange spot for blood to be if she were wounded.

Turning slightly he scented the air, the sulfur of the springs made distinguishing scents harder, but he was not a Tai-Youkai for nothing. Rin had not been the only person here, the scent of the Miko that fallowed his brother around was also present here. The scents merged together showing they had bathed together and also left together towards to he east.

His beast started to calm down, he knew the miko would only have Rin's best interest in mind and would take care of his ward as a mother would her own child.

Something about that thought caused his inner beast to purr. Shaking himself mentally he would not go down that road again. Keeping Rin's kimono in his hand he headed off towards the direction he knew his brothers camp was sure to be settled.

His mind drifted back to the miko as it had been doing a lot the past several months, She was an enigma. He did not know much about her, he knew that she was from a different area though she looked like every other human from this land but her dress was very strange, not even concubines dressed that scantily. What world was it that she came from that someone with that pure of heart and body could dress like that and not be considered un clean.

A shiver ran down his spine as his mind's eye saw those long silken legs. Shaking himself violently he looked around to make sure that no one was around. //I have been celibate for to long // he would never admit it.. But he.. The great lord Sesshomaru was untouched by any Youkai or human alike.

Yes…Sesshomaru was a virgin, but he refused to give in to some demoness in a bid of lust, the very thought of taking a demoness to his bed for a single night rut made his stomach turn. Though of course he did spread rumors about his many conquest of demoness so that it would add to his persona.

Making sure his Youkai was pulled in tightly he stopped and knelt down a few feet from the clearing his brother and his pack camped. He was downwind so his little brother would not know he was there, which was a god send at the moment he didn't have the patience today to deal with his hot headed half brother.

Sitting on a rock he observed the small group spread out around the large fire. His half breed brother was sitting up in a tree pouting pulling clumps of dirt and grass from his hair now doubt the miko had sat him just recently. He always found it amusing when the miko did it.

Golden amber eyes switched to the monk and slayer watched with amusement lighting his eyes as the slayer stiffened before reaching over and hitting the monk on the head. The monk grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as the young slayer glared daggers are him.

"will you ever learn Miroku?" his eyes shifted to the young kitsune kit that he had seen with the group since their second encounter, the little kit that the miko was raising as her own. It was unheard of for a human to take in a Youkai child and raise it as their own. This was another thing that intrigued him about the young girl.

Tolerance.. She had an abundance of it that was unheard of in this time, human, hanyou or Youkai it did not matter to her she treated them all the same. //what was this girl?//

His attention shifted to said miko, she was shaking her head and looked down to Rin who was giggling at the monk and slayer.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just slight seeing what his ward was wearing the out fit the miko had once worn. Scenting the air there was still the sent of blood and it confused him.

Having spent enough time watching the group he stood and walked into the fire light.

Having expected them to leap to their feet he blinked only once his mask quickly moving back across this face at their lack of reaction.

Sesshomaru looked at all the upturned faces that were looking at him, none of them had moved but Kagome smiled up at the Tai-Youkai as Rin leapt to her feet and rushed to her lord smiling up at him brightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru.. Welcome back." Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl, it was strange seeing her now reaching his chest. He gently placed a hand on her head, this was the only show of affection he offered the girl when they were in the presence of anyone but the castle.

Rin smiled lovingly knowing what this meant and quickly did a twirl in her new outfit. "what do you think Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome gasped and quickly grabbed Rin and pulled the skirt down seeing the brief look of horror that passed over Sesshomaru's eyes. If she hadn't let Rin barrow a pair of underwear that little spin could have been disastrous.

Rin looked to Kagome and flushed slightly realizing what she had done and looked to Sesshomaru, even though his face had once more returned to it's emotionless mask his eyes were the windows to his soul and she couldn't help but giggle at the look that was held there.

Seeing her old kimono in his hand she walked back up to him and took it from his claws gently. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked looking up at him with a smile on her face.

Shaking himself mentally he pulled his brain back from what ever planet that little twirl had sent it and looked down at the kimono. "Rin.. Explain."

Rin flushed slightly and looked to Kagome for help, she didn't know how to explain this to her beloved lord.

Seeing the look that clearly screamed HELP! Kagome stood and slowly moved over to Sesshomaru. "it's nothing to worry about Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is at the age that she is able to bear children and so this will happen once a month for the rest of her life.."

His eyes narrowed, he was not around human's a lot but he remembered that his fathers human mate had gone through the same thing every month for about 7 days.

He stifled a growl in his chest, just as Kagome said that meant that his Rin was of mating age and it was not uncommon for women in this age to be mated off at this age.

"I'll get things for Rin that she can use every month to help with this." shifting his gaze he looked down at the miko and nodded. "I'm low so I have to get some tomorrow for us as well will you still be around?" she asked giving the Tai-youkai a smile.

Sesshomaru felt something flutter in his chest at the sight of that smile and turned his eyes away. "hnn."

Aka…yes he would be. Smiling more she nodded and gave Rin a tight hug. "I'll bring you things tomorrow.. Work on getting a new kimono alright."

Rin giggled and nodded and headed back off through the woods giving a wave to everyone as she left. Sesshomaru gave one last look at the group before fallowing his ward into the trees. He would be sending Jaken off to retrieve a new kimono for Rin, he would not allow his ward to run around in Kagome's very revealing outfit.

He looked back at the group his eyes once more landing on the little miko from another world.

//what is this power you hold over me Kagome…//

* * *

AN: well there we go chapter 1! More of a insight to our dear lord Sesshomaru, everyone always makes him so emotionless and confused when he does get feelings.. I always see him as a being with emotions but he just has them suppressed around everyone including Jaken, he has to to appear strong like his father.

I hope he's not to OOC

Well read and review I love reviews


End file.
